My lost dad
by FallenGoth13
Summary: Lettuce had a son but who is the father?, better than it sounds...SEQUEL TO RETURN MY LOVE
1. Chapter 1

MY LOST DAD

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and characters I only own Eien and the other characters´ children and of course the plot.

By: Ana Matsumoto de Hiwatari

Prologue

My name is Lettuce Midorikawa, I'm 19 years old. I used to be one of the Mew Mews and my mission was to defeat the earth invaders called "Cyniclons". We won the battle after numerous efforts and saved the Earth. But one night I did something I wasn't ready for. This is my story.

Chapter one: Eien 

Lettuce was working on her college homework. She has studied so hard to approve the exams that will prepare her to be a Genetic Engineer since she entered Tokyo University. (AN: that is what I want to be when I grow up). Then a little boy entered her room and surprised her.

-Okasan I'm hungry- the little boy said, -What do you want to eat honey?-she asked him, -I was thinking of your delicious Tempura- the young one suggested, -Alright then, after all, it's time for dinner, come on sweetie, let's go to the kitchen-

Lettuce POV

That's right, this boy is my son, his name is Eien. He is very sweet and pretty smart, he talks perfectly since he was very young and is very independent but sometimes he can get bad-tempered. I left my Biochemistry essay on the wooden desk and took his pale hand and walked to the kitchen. I took my apron and put it on, Eien got the things I need to cook and we started making the Tempura.

-What am I supposed to do with this Okasan?- he asked me tenderly, -This is the Tempura flour Eien, look we have to put this on a plate and we put the vegetables and chicken in it, and then we put the covered food in the oil-, -Wow, you really know how to cook Okasan- , -You will know soon too-

When dinner was ready, we ate it silently. I washed the dishes after finishing and headed upstairs to finish my essay while Eien went to his room to color. After a while I went to check on him and I saw that he was already asleep in the floor so I carried him to his bed and kissed him good night.

NORMAL POV

The morning came and Lettuce woke up, she found herself sleeping on her desk with her essay to her side, she quickly finished it and went to wake Eien up.

-Eien, sweetie, wake up, it is time for school- she said mumbling –Just five more minutes please-, Lettuce giggled –Come on, wake up or we will be both late for school-

-OK- Eien tried to get rid of his sleepiness and stretched himself. Lettuce walked toward his closet and got out a naive blue short and a red shirt along with a pair of blue socks and black snickers. She put his clothes on him and headed downstairs, Lettuce made breakfast and gave it to him. Later she packed her things in her backpack and Eiens in his. They got out of her double story apartment and walked to his school.

Eiens school was 5 blocks away from their house so they arrived quickly. Lettuce gave him his backpack and hugged him, she waited for Eien to get into the building and she ran to college.


	2. Forgotten Parent

**OKAY people, again this is full of FLUFF not the kind I write usually but I am very proud of this, this is the sequel and although I said that it depended on the reveiws, I received only one, thank you Mew Dolphin, please read and review! Thank you**

Chapter 2: Forgotten parent

Eien arrived to his classroom. He headed toward the closet and left his backpack on it, then he went and sat on a table along with his friends: they were Kimi Shirogane, Takeshi Akasaka, Eon Momomiya, Tamy Fong and him, Eien Midorikawa.

-How are you Eien-chan?- asked Tamy with her bubbly attitude and bright smile –Fine, thank you- replied Eien

Then the teacher spoke…

-Hi kids-, -Hi Mrs. Kusaragi-, -I have important news for you children, tomorrow will be Fathers´ Day and I would like you to invite your parents to celebrate here at school, I'll give you the appointment sheet, when your parents come for you, give it to them Ok?- -Ok-

Mrs. Kusaragi handed a sheet to everyone, when one of them reached Eiens hands, he just stared at it deeply, thinking…

Fathers´ Day, but…I don't know my father…I wonder how my mother will react to this´

That day was the longest to Eien, he just thought about it, he had never known his father, he has always lived with his mother and she doesn't mention him a lot, in fact, she never mentions him. The bell that marks the ending of the day sounded, the little ones ran out from their classrooms and got out to meet with their parents cheerfully, Eien was the only one that walked slowly, his friends caught him and asked him what was up…

-Oi Eien-chan, what's up with ya?- asked Eon

-What?…oh nothing it is just that…never mind-

-Tell us Ei…-

-Eon! COME HERE- said a pink haired woman

-My mom arrived, gotta go bye!-

After he left, the others´ parents showed up, Eien was relieved that no one was asking him anymore and then he spotted his mother and ran to her.

-Hello sweetie-, -Hi mom- -How was school?- -Fine- -Ok then, come we have to go-

They arrived to their house and Lettuce started cooking dinner.

-Here you have, O-Nigiri, your favorite-, -Yeah…- -Eien?-, -Yes?- -Are you feeling OK?., -Yes, why?-, -well I see that you are kind of serious and quieter this afternoon-, -Im feeling well, don't worry-, -OK-

There was a long silence between them and Eien was thinking in whether telling his mom about his father or not, then, his curiosity gave the best of him…

-Mom?-, -Hai?- she said looking at her plate and eating, Eien debated in his mind again and he decided to ask her, what could happen after all?

-Where's my father?- Lettuce nearly choked and she looked at her son surprised –What?-, -Where is my father?- Lettuce was stunned, how in the world could she get to explain all of her past to him, -Why do you ask Eien, -Well, tomorrow is Fathers Day and Mrs. Kusaragi gave us an invitation to go to school and celebrate it there-, -Oh- -But I remembered that I haven't seen my father since ever- -Eien…I- -Where is he?- -Eien, sweetie, I…it is very complicated to explain, I'll tell you when you grow up- -But the party is tomorrow and I bet that all of my friends will show up with their fathers- -I'm sorry Eien, but I can't explain it to you, not yet- -But…- -Now finish your dinner and start your homework-

Eien did as her mother said. Lettuce was disturbed by this sudden question from her boy. They finished eating and she did the dishes and fixed the kitchen. Eien went upstairs and did his homework. Lettuce then told him to take a bath. He did.

That night, while little Eien slept, Lettuce was turning and turning on her bed trying to find Dreamland, she thought and thought about him all over again. Why should this happen to them, both were happy and suddenly he had to leave, leaving her alone when she needed him the most. Now her son came up with a question that gave rebirth to past and painful events. How in the world could she explain what she did long ago? She was afraid that that day was coming, and that day would be tomorrow. In all her confusion finally, she got to sleep.

Far…far away…….

A young man was walking around his military base, thinking about the events of the past days, he had had a meeting with his superior, he had to train his whole army himself, he had to solve several math problems and calculus, and he had to do a research for some new kind of disease that was hunting down his people. He sat across from his computer, he couldn't find what he was looking for until, in a moment of exasperation, he accidentally pressed a random button and a huge file list appeared, dazed, he began looking on them, he checked every single file until he hit a certain one, it was old. Curiously, he opened it and a huge profile list appeared, he looked closely and he found out that the profiles listed there, were the Mew's profiles. He thought he had erased it long time ago but he was shocked when he saw a certain green haired girl's along with her photo. His world collapsed on him with a loud crash, he remembered it all, how he fought her, mercilessly and type of Blitzkrieg, and later what both of them did after receiving orders about returning to his home planet.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the beeping sound of his computer until the volume rose. He quickly opened the message, it was a reminder, tomorrow was Fathers day on Earth. He wondered how could a message from earth got to reach his Internet lines, just a grammatical mistake, he thought, but then, a sudden memory came to his head crashing with his brain. What was left of his realm was destroyed inside his mind. Tomorrow, he needed to go to Earth, he ought to see some people and fix some problems.

HE HAD TO BE ON EARTH BY MORNING, so he quickly made up a journey bag and teleported to Earth.

The young man appeared in a forest at the back of a certain pink building in ruins, he just ignored it and went to someplace after figuring out that it was better if he didn't stay with anyone. He had been so careful not to draw attention that he dressed like a human and headed toward a large skyscraper that he knew very well. The man walked through an alley and teleported to the top of the building, he opened an iron gate and entered. The place looked as if it remained abandoned for years, sure it was but it wasn't that amount of years. He went to a control panel and clicked on some buttons, the place lighted up, "My system is still working" he thought proudly. He left some information written on the screen and headed toward a room, his room. He dusted off his bed and climbed onto it, he did need rest, tomorrow would be one of his toughest days ever.

Morning arrived with heavy rain clouds, around sun rise, it started to rain on the city of Tokyo, back to the Midorikawa house, a woman and her son were eating breakfast peacefully.

-Eien…- -Hai mom?- -I just wanted to tell you that I´ll be here for you whenever you need me ok?- -yes mom- -Okay, now hurry up and prepare for school-

They got out and headed toward the child´s school, then she ran to college, she was late and had a presentation due that morning. With the kids:

-My father will come here and he'll be the best!- claimed Kimi

-Oh yeah, well my mommy says that your father is just a showing off, cheap man that never gave her a raise when she deserved it- said Eon, -You'll see that my dad will be the best and he'll show your father who's the boss around-

-Both of you are wrong- responded Tamy- My dad is the coolest dad ever in the whole universe's history-

-Your father is not the coolest dad ever Tamy, it is mine, he is so polite and a gentleman, and although he gets along with Mr. Shirogane, my dad is better, he does have manners-

-No it is mine-

-Mine!-

-Hey what is up with Eien, he haven't spoke and claimed that his father is better than ours-

-Yeah, but you guys know him, he doesn't show off around-

-Just like your father does all the time-

-Yeah…hey what are you saying?-

-Just the truth-

-You meanie….-

-Yeah so?-

-Takeshi is like his mother, Mrs. Zakuro, so rude and bold-

-Yeah…-

-Hey Eien, what is up with you, why don't you speak about your dad?-

-….-

-Hey, Im taking to you-

-Just leave me alone I don't want to talk about it-

-Why, are you afraid that my father will beat yours?-

-Ha, your father?…beating someone, yeah right, Mr. Keiichiro is so respectful that he wouldn't dare touching a fly-

-Well, he certainly has his moments you know, now leave-

-Fine…-

-So Eien, tell me why aren't you betting that your father is the best?-

-Leave me alone Takeshi, all of you, just leave me alone, I don't talk about him because he is not going to come to the party ok!-

-Woah, chill, he just asked…-

-Well this certainly doesn't concern you at all so leave me alone-

-You guys know why is Eien acting as if he were ashamed of his father?-

-Mmmm no-

-Something is going on here pals-

-Yeah but you heard Eien, it is his business anyway, our guesses will be relieved this night at the party-

After school, Lettuce picked up Eien and headed toward their house, the path to their home was silent and awkward. The reached their destiny and Lettuce quickly put herself to make supper. She tried to take off her mind from that day so special and some kind painful for her and her son. Eien was already on the table when food was ready. Lettuce served him his ration of rice and both started to eat.

-All of my friends´ parents will be at the party tonight- said Eien out of nowhere –Do you want to go?- asked Lettuce –For what, I don't see any sense of going to it, why would I go?- -To see your friends- she replied hoping she hadn't hurt him, she was willing to not cause so much pain to her beloved son –They'll be busy showing off about how cool their fathers are- he said with a little bit of chuckling, she smiled, -Mom, how is my father, I really want to know- Lettuce immediately blushed deep red but answered him with a smile –Well, your father is a very intelligent man, he is strong (I wont tell him that he was a former enemy of mine), very handsome and sweet, he is also very serious, cold, emotionless and quiet, and with a laid-back and calm attitude, but he is also very impulsive, loyal and sometimes he can get so violent-,-Sounds like a role model father, mom- he said with sarcasm- And how did you meet him?- -(I cant tell him that he was a cyniclon, how, how HOW!) It was near a laboratory of butterfly species, he was goofing around and causing trouble and then I kind of stopped him, from that moment, I can say that we got to see us a lot, he was you know, causing more trouble and we happened to cross on our ways-she said sweat dropping –So he was a rebel?- said Eien with sparkling eyes –You could say that- -Wow so my father was really cool, I wonder if he is still like that, I want to know him, where is he mom?- -He is far away Eien-

Eien quieted, and a long, awkward silence replaced the conversation, his face shadowed and he asked…

-He doesn't care about us, does he?- -Why do you say that sweetie?- she asked hurt and worried about her fragile son- -He isn't here, with us, he just abandoned us, didn't he?-

-Don't say that sweetie, Im sure that he had to leave because it was the best- -Yeah…-

The afternoon came and the house was silent, Lettuce searching for some Genetic diseases and Eien just staring outside his window, he glanced at the clock, 7:30, the party had begun a long time ago.

-Want to go for a while?-, he turned back to the door, there was his mother standing looking concerned and with a sad smile on her lips. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to stand his friends talking about what he hadn´t. He moved his head negatively. Lettuce´s smile faded and she suggested to go to the park. Eien agreed and went to the park, Lettuce gave him permission to play on the nearby swings and while he swinged, she read a book, suddenly her cell phone rang.

-Hello?-

_-Hey Lettuce it is me, Ichigo-_

-Oh hi, Momomiya-san-

_-Hahaha, stop calling me that way, Lettuce, we are friends-_

-Okay Ichigo-

_-So how are you?-_

-Fine, I guess-

_-Are you coming to the party at the school_?- she asked, knowing the answer

-Um…I rather not, Eien doesn't want to go-

-_Oh yeah I remembered it…want to talk about it Lettuce, you know, about what this day reminds us_?-

-I don't feel like it-

-_Are you okay_?-

-Yes, thank you-

-_Sure_?-

-Yes, thanks for worrying about us-

-_No problem_-

-Yes…-sigh

-_You'll be okay Retasu-chan, you'll get over it_-

-I still love him Ichigo-

-_I know_-

-I still dream about him, I even see him sometimes, Eien just reminds me of him so much-

-_Eien is like his father, isn't he_?-

-Yes, he is a lot like him-

-_Okay, I have to go, if you want to talk about something, just call Lettuce, and we will help you_-

-Thank you Ichigo, you are a real good friend-

-_Your welcome, bye_-

-Bye-

Both hang.

At the party…

-So how is she?-

-She sounded so hurt Mint-

-Who could blame her, he just left her, that bastard-

-I know Zakuro but I have a feeling that this is not over yet…-

-Well I hope everything gets fixed, she has suffered so badly, maybe he has suffered too-

-He? Suffered, yeah right-

-Who knows-

-He left her Pudding, and never returned when Kish and Tart did, so he doesn't care-

-Im sure and I can bet that he cares, a lot Onee-chan-

-He better…-

Back at the park

Eien swinged back and forth, enjoying the wind playing with his dark hair. He got bored and went for his ball. Lettuce gave it to him and he went to play with it, kicking and doing tricks with the red ball.

The man was walking through the park, he hadn't had the courage to go and see his family, he just couldn't face them and look at their eyes, it was just so difficult, after all these years disappeared and suddenly showing up and destroying a harmony that might had lived after he left. What if he showed up and freaked out her, what if he disturbed a balanced made with a lot of effort from her, what if she was married to another man, he could spoil a lot of things accomplished by now with his only presence, maybe he should return, and leave the situation like this. So much pressure, angst and confusion, he could easily take them, but this time was more than he could handle. He sat down on a bench watching the life passing by, when suddenly, he saw a dark blue haired boy playing happily with a small ball, he got closer to see him better, some kind this boy seemed to resemble to him, he had a feeling in his heart that this boy was very special. Then he saw his eyes, emerald color, he had only saw that eyes on a single person, her. Was it possible, the boy had light and fair skin, dark hair, emerald eyes and ears slightly pointed, indeed, this boy was something of him, who knows, he could be his son. He quickly started to figuring out where his mother was, but it was pushed aside when the ball came to him. The boy ran up to it, he was getting closer and closer. He is approaching, the man thought. He kneeled down and picked up the ball…

-Is this yours?-

-Y-yes-

Then the boy reached to him, the man handed him his toy looking at him in the eyes and smiling softly, the boy grabbed it, also with eye contact and then smiled too, this man gave him a feeling of safety.

-Thank you sir-

-Your welcome-

Lettuce got her eyes from her book to check on Eien, she startled when she didn't saw him and quickly got off the bench and started to look for him, until she spotted him near a man, why does he look so familiar, wait, it is him.

-Pai-

Her motherly protective instincts gave the best of her and shouted the boy's name and ran up to where the two boys where.

-Eien, come here now!-

-My mom is calling me, I have to go, good bye sir, thanks-

Pai watched him leave and then glanced at the female voice, it was her, Lettuce, and she didn't look happy.

-EIEN, COME HERE NOW!-

When he got near, she took his hand and quickly pulled him to their house after taking her book. By the time she had done it, Pai was just some meters away. She looked at him enraged and then…

-Come on Eien, lets go home- she said at the edge of tears ,-Why?-,-Because I say so, come on!- she dragged him and he glanced to Pai, that was just looking at them coldly. –Don't look back Eien!-, -What's wrong with you mom, why are you so angry?-,-Forgive me Eien, next time Ill take care of you better, forgive me please- she said while tears ran down her cheeks –Mom, why are you crying, did I do something worng?-,-….-, -Is it because I was talking with that man?- her instincts exploded –You shouldn't talk to strangers Eien, I have told you that several times-,-But he was gentle he didn't hurt me, he just gave me my toy-, -Obey Eien, don't do that ever again-

With that, they arrived to their house while in the distance a certain alien just smirked and left to his hideout.

Pai thought that Lettuce was more gorgeous than he remembered, this time, her hair wasn't fix anymore in braids, she had it into a bun with some strands of her silky hair loose in front of her face. She still had her lenses but they were smaller and her eyes were a little narrower.


	3. Meetings

**GUYS! Let me thank all of you from your reviews! I am very happy that there are people who do like my work! Thank you very much!**

Chapter 3: Meetings

Lettuce arrived very nervous to her house, she sent Eien to do his homework upstairs while she went to the phone and called Ichigo.

At Ichigo´s

Everyone had met at Kish and Ichigós house after the party, they were happy celebrating Ryou, Keiichirou, Kish, and Tart when the phone rang, Ichigo picked it up.

-Hello?-

-_He is back Ichigo_-

-Lettuce?-

-_Yeah…it is me_-

-Who's back?-

-_Pai…he is back-_

-Oh my God!-

-What is up Koneko-chan?-

-It was Lettuce, Pai is back-

-WHAT!-

Far from there, Pai was walking through the streets from his hideout to Lettuce´s apartment, he already knew where it was. He opened the building, and the keeper was surprised to see him, he slowly approached the front desk and asked…

-Excuse me, the Midorikawas´s apartment?-

-Um..it is the 7 sir-

-Thank you-

He slowly went to the elevator and pushed the floor number 3 (he calculated the floor she should be in) and the doors closed, after a while, the doors opened and he got out, he looked at the doors´ numbers, then he found "7", and knocked.

Lettuce heard the "ring ring" and wondered who was, she headed downstairs and opened the door…

She gasped –Pai!-

-It's been a long time Lettuce-

She nearly closed the door when he stopped her…

-Wait I need to talk to you-

-About what?-

-About everything after I left, please listen to me-

She hesitated…

-Okay-

-May I…come in?-

-Sure…-

She let him in and closed the door behind him.

-Were you sleeping?-, -No, I was working on a project for school-, -Oh so you are studying-, -Yes-, -What are you studying?-, -Genetic Engineering-, -Interesting-, -So why are you here?-, -I need to fix some things with you, about you know, our son and everything-, -Oh yes, now start from the part where you left me and disappeared for years-,-Lettuce, Im sorry really I am, but I couldn't left my planet until now, you see, when you guys defeated us and we used the Mew Aqua to restructure our planet, Kish, Tart and me were forced to go into the army. Our general ordered us lieutenants, Kish was in charge of training new soldiers, Tart had the assignment of training them in the sneaky part you know, to develop their skills, and I got the part of statistics, military planning, strategies, maths…, the general let my two comrades to leave from the army after they accomplished their work and after some behavior problems, the two returned to Earth while I had to finish my work-,-And when did you finish it?-,-one year ago-,-and you didn't return, you just didn't care about us- she said snapping at him –I just couldn't return, suddenly a deadly disease appeared and started to hunt down my people, I had to make researches and travel to find the medicines needed but I did care about you two Lettuce, everyday I woke up I wondered how was my family! all this time I have been thinking about you, every single day in my planet after a difficult work time I wanted to die but I realized that I did have a purpose to live…MY SON AND YOU!- he said frustrated –I can understand Pai, really, but the point is you weren't here, you weren't here when I needed you, when I was pregnant you disappeared, where were you when my parents discovered I was expecting a baby? And nearle kicked me out, when Eien was born you weren't here to see him, all these years I have raised him myself, I study, I work and I am a mother at the same time and all for him, to give him education, attention, love all that he needs!- she said almost crying-

Suddenly, Eien´s little head popped out of the stairs –Mom, what is happening, who are you talking to?-,-It is nothing sweetie, go back to sleep, you know what Pai, you should leave know-,-I am not finished yet-,-Later Pai, just leave please, I don't want to bother Eien more than I already did-,-Okay, I'm going, good night-,-Good night Pai-

**Please read and review...**


	4. Let's talk it

**ENJOY PLEASE AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT. And I do have a drawing of little Eien...**

Chapter 4: Let's talk it

Lettuce woke up on the couch, apparently she had cried all night long. Today she had no school so she took the opportunity to prepare everything to take Eien to school.

-Mom?-,-Yes sweetie?-,-Why were you crying yesterday, who were you talking to?-,-Oh, it was just a man that came and I told him that the person he was asking for didn't live here-,-Okay-

She hated lying to her son but she couldn't do anything about it. After taking Eien to the school, she returned and started to make the house chores, then the bell rang.

She had an idea of who it could be but she opened anyway. It was Pai.

-Pai…-,-We haven't finished you know-,-Ok, but are you hungry, do you want something to eat?-,-Well, actually I haven't eaten since yesterday so, I would like something if you don't mind-,-Of course not, follow me please-

Pai followed her to the kitchen and she served him a glass of juice, a toast, sausage, and oatmeal. She just stared at him while he ate and then…

-I thought that when I first saw you I would throw myself into your arms and cry while asking you many questions and telling you "I love you"-

Pai smirked. –I just thought about you everyday, do you have any idea of what it is to not see you for years, to ask yourself "I wonder how my family is doing, are they alright, are they sick, do they need something, it is horrible to not know about your beloved ones every day of your life and to worry vainly about them without the chance to do anything about it, I did care of you but I believed that you could make it until the day I returned-

Lettuce said a little annoyed –of course we could make it, a lot of people has helped us, and I work at a library on weekends, the money I make is enough to support both of us-,-But it is too little to complement the two of you-,-Eien hasn't had a father since he was born, I have tried my best to be both mom and dad but, it is impossible, Eien just keeps talking about the others´ fathers, if you had seen him you could imagine what I am talking about-,-I didn't ask for details, but that's why I came here, I know that I wasn't there for him and for you but now I want to be a better father, a better person and take my responsibilities-,-I'm glad-

Then, this was followed by an awkward silence.

-Lettuce…-said Pai. –Yes?-,-I would like to remember what happened that night-

FLASHBACK

The moon was shining in the dark sky. Two teens were in the park confessing their love to each other and then started kissing. Pai held Lettuce in his arms while kissing her, she had her arms around his neck. The next thing that happened was that both were on his bed. They were making clear their love and lust for each other. Moans of pleasure and desire were heard. They finally were together. Pai and Lettuce were sharing their essences, drowning in the body of the other, clinging with force as if to not let go. The next morning, she woke up in her bed but found empty the other side. He was gone, she called him several times until she broke into sobs and then cried her heart out, he left her. She called and called, every time with much more pain and angst. She finally collapsed on her pillow remembering the night she had with the love of her life.

END FLASHBACK

…And you were gone, you simply disappeared, without a good bye, just left until now- She said with tears running down her cheeks. –I'm sorry Lettuce-he said hurt, she continued –Two weeks later I found out I had life inside me, I suffered Pai, a lot, I really wanted this child, but the fact that you were on another planet without knowing you were looking forward to be a father, hurt me. Every day I remembered that night, our dates and innocent love, that finally gave birth to a beautiful creature, I…was…in…so much…pain- her voice broke off. –And now…you are here…trying to fix the past…but you are here…in front of me…willing to be a better being- she cried harder now –It is not too late Lettuce- he said.

Lettuce threw herself into his arms and cried in his chest all her despair, he finally was here. –Im sorry Lettuce, really, forgive me- -How did you find out you had a son?- -Kish told me in his messages, the day I received the news I nearly blacked out- -Oh Pai- -Lettuce…-,-He is just like you, he inherited your intelligence, hair color, ears, skin and even your attitude, he is also sarcastic and pretty tempered-,-I'm glad that Eien is just like his father, but he inherited your eyes, innocence and sweetness-

They remained embraced a fair time, then with a sweet kiss, he left. Lettuce then went to pick up her son.

**Thanks all of you for your reviews and I know that I lack some of conversation skills but don´t worry I will improve for you, thank you for your opinios they are worthy for me because they make me feel happy and get better...anyways please read and review, have a nice day...**


	5. I found you

**Chapter 5: I found you **

EIEN´S POV

My friends were still talking about their fathers, I felt like I didn't belong, the bell rang and my mother was there, she had a brilliant smile on her face, she was up to something, as I recall (definitely Pai´s son) she had never smiled like that, it was comforting to see her happy again. We didn't go to our house, instead she leaded me to the park. We chatted for a while and then I saw a young man a few meters away from us, he looked so familiar…wait…the other day man…but what is he doing here and why did we stop?…

-You recognize him Eien?- said my mother –Of course mom, he is the man that handed me the ball the other day-

We approached him more and I could see his face, his face, I saw it before that day…maybe…just maybe…impossible

FLASHBACK

I was roaming through my mom's closet just for fun until I reached a big box that had a "Photos" label on it, I got curious and opened it, there, in almost every photo, appeared my mom when she was younger, she wore glasses and her hair in two long silky braids, she was wearing her uniform, in other photo, she was in front of the pink building near a nearby park, she was dressed as a maid, she told me that in her teen years she worked as a waitress in a Café. There she was, beautiful, with other girls as a recognize as Mrs. Mint dressed in blue, Mrs. Zakuro dressed in purple, Mrs. Pudding in yellow and Mrs. Ichigo in pink, Mr. Keiichirou was also there along with Mr. Ryou. Mrs. Mint married Ryou and had Kimi; Mrs Zakuro married Mr. Keiichirou and had Takeshi.

But in the latest photos, there are three other boys, Uncle Tarb is there with Uncle Kish, Tarb married Mrs. Pudding and had Tamy; Kish married Ichigo and had Eon.

But who was the other boy, he was dressed in purple and had long ears as Uncles Tarb and Kish. Mom told me they were aliens so he must be their comrade or something. There was a photo in which there was every couple mentioned, they were young, I wasn't that interested when in one of them, I saw my mom with that boy dressed in purple, they were near a lake, she was at a tree, sat beside its trunk, she was also blushing and with a shy smile, beside her there was that boy, he laid under the tree as well, he had his arms as support for his head that was resting on the trunk, he had a cold stare, but somehow I felt that I had something related to him, in the last photo, there was my mom with the boy hugging. I turned the sheet, there was no name, only a date, I had curiosity, but I never asked my mom who was he.

END PLASHBACK

His face was identical to the one of the boy's, it was him. The boy, well, he was a young adult now, maybe the same age as mother. I recall that once, when my mom caught me looking at the photo, she said that this person was very important to her, but suddenly he left. She also said that she had me very young, and my father suddenly disappeared, so this man must be…

-Eien, remember the boy in the photo?-

-Yes , of course-

-His name is Pai, and he…is your…-

-Father…you wont have to suffer because you lack a father anymore my dear son- he told me. I couldn't believe it, he was my father, and he did have proofs, his ears were like mines, well mine were smaller, but I just looked as him, indeed, without doubt, he was my dad.

I hugged him and he hugged me back, I was half alien and half human. Finally with my complete family. I could feel him smiling and his strong arms embracing me into a real parental embrace. I felt so safe.

Months later, my dad married my mom. He was dressed in an elegant black suit that must be the proper wedding suit in his home planet for groomes. And my mom was dressed in a silky white long dress, with a silky veil and everything, she looked gorgeous with her bun and little make-up. Everyone was there, my mom's friends, they were crying. Mrs. Ichigo was dressed in a party, pink dress with Eon and Uncle Kish with a suit from his home planet too. I thought that she wouldn´t come after she had problems with my dad about leaving my mom for so long, she nearly punched him that day, but Uncle Kish stopped her while my dad explained all to her...Tamy was with Mrs. Pudding, dressed in a Chinese, yellow, silky dress and Uncle Tarb with a suit that resembled Uncle Kish´s . Mr and Mrs. Akasaka were there too with Takeshi, Mrs. Zakuro was wearing a purple dress and Mr. Keiichirou a black suit. Finally but not least, there was Mrs. Mint dressed in a blue, very decorated and expensive dress and Mr. Shirogane with a white suit. Grandpa and grandma were there too, and some of my dad's relatives. And me, well, I was dressed in a dark suit brought by my father. That day was the happiest day of my childhood, I had found a dad, my lost dad.

**THAT WAS IT, THE LAST CHAPTER LET ME THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT AND REVIEWED IT! YOU ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE AND MORE!**

**AND REMEMBER THIS STORY ALONG WITH ALL ITS CHAPTERS IS PROTECTED BY GOTHICCO. (R) And you can expect more stories...**


End file.
